The present invention relates generally to newspaper recycling containers, and more particularly, is directed to a newspaper recycling container that can be easily assembled from a knocked-down arrangement and which holds the newspapers in spaced relation above ground level.
Newspaper recycling containers are well-known in the art. Generally, such containers are made from pre-assembled, rigid boxes and are therefore difficult to ship. Also, such containers are generally made from a relatively heavy material which also adds to shipping costs. Many of these containers provide the bottom wall at ground level, with the newspapers stacked thereon so that any moisture at the ground level can seep through the bottom wall into the newspapers held thereon.
Although it is known to provide a knocked-down newspaper recycling container, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,802 to Deubener, the container is held in a set-up arrangement solely by means of the separate bottom wall which is placed therein. This, however, does not provide a great amount of securement to maintain the newspaper container in the set-up position. For example, if the bottom member 12 which can be formed of corrugated paper, gets wet, the structural integrity of the container is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,461 to Genco also discloses a newspaper recycling container formed from a flattened blank. However, to secure the container in the open configuration, the side flap must be secured by staples or the like to the adjacent flap. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,709 to Stokes, the flattened blank of corrugated material is secured together by adhesive at the side flaps. This, however, prevents the disassembly and re-flattening, for storage and/or shipping, of the newspaper recycling container at a later time.